User blog:Ivan Kakooza/TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Model Ideas (CLOSED FOR NEW IDEAS)
These are just some ideas. You have untill September 18, 2012 to submit me ideas. Engines (ALL HAVE FRONT COUPLINGS) *Fergus *Den with Oil Tanker (with Painted Siderods) *CLASSIC FACE DIESEL 10 (with moving claw) *Norman *Sidney *Skarloey (CGI form) *Rheneas (CGI form) *Sir Handel (CGI form) *Peter Sam (CGI form) *Rusty (CGI form) *Whiff (Little Friends) *Belle (Little Friends) *Flynn (Little Friends) *Winston *Lady (Little Friends and with a Gold Truck) *Splatter (Little Friends with a Red Coach) (with moving siderods) *Daisy *Flynn and Water Tank (remade with painted wheels) *Belle and Blue Truck (remade with painted piston and thing under water cannons) *Hank (resold with moving siderods) *Flora (resold) *Mighty Mac (resold) *Proteus (resold) *Bertram (resold) *Donald (resold) *Douglas (resold) *Oliver (US resold) *Den (with moving siderods) *Belle (with moving siderods) *Diesel (with moving siderods) *'Arry (with moving siderods) *Bert (with moving siderods) *Dodge (with moving siderods) *Murdoch (resold with moving siderods) *Ferdinand (resold with moving siderods) *Paxton (with moving siderods) *Skarloey (with moving siderods) *Rheneas (with moving siderods) *Peter Sam (with moving siderods) *Fearless Freddie (with moving siderods) *Duke (with moving siderods) *Bertram (with moving siderods) Greatest Moments *Gordon's New Buffer includes Gordon with Diesel Bufferbeam and a Express Coach *Percy and the Calliope with Coal Dust Percy, Calliope, Scrap Car *Thomas in Charge! with Thomas and two Coal Trucks *A Blooming Mess Emily with Emily and Flower Flatbed *Henry's Good Deeds with One Coach with Passengers *Thomas Pulls the Express with Thomas and Two Express Coaches *Spencer the Grand with Spencer (with white siderods) and Duke and Duchess Private Coach *Emily's Winter Party Special with Winter Decorated Emily and a Present Truck *Muddy Matters James with Muddy James and a Cattle Van *James' New Coat of Paint with James in a Pink Coat of Paint and Red See-Inside Coach with Passengers *Harvey to the Rescue with Harvey, Percy, and 5 trucks *Toby's Welcome Back on Sodor with Toby, Henrietta and 1 Truck Sodor Snow Storm (all have snowplows) *Percy's Blizzard Mail Delivery Set *James' Snow Clearing Adventure with Red Snowy Van *Gordon Clears the Line with One Express Coach *Whiff and Scruff Freeze in Snow Set *Snow Clearing Emily with Blue Present Truck *Edward Makes an Outcome Set *Toby's Freezing Snow Clearing Adventure Set *Logging Locos' Snow Storm Set *Thomas pulls through with Annie and Clarabel *Diesel Freezes in the Snow with Brown Log Car and Snowy Brakevan Glow-in-the-Dark *Thomas' Coal Delivery *James in the Dark *Diesel 10's Scary Attack *Late Glow Trucks Truck Set *Search at the Dieselworks Set *Fergus at the Smelter's Yard set Sodor Blackout *Percy's Light Repair *Stanley's Electric Delivery *Harvey and the Power Surge Cars *Spencer's Electricity Delivery *Belle and the Power Cars *Flynn and the Electricty Car *Fergus and Lamp Cars *Sodor Electric Company Trucks and Track Pack *BoCo's Spooky Night on Sodor *Cranky and the Wires Set *Flash/Searchlight Car Pack *Search at the Steamworks Set RC Engines *Belle *Henry *Flynn *Dart *Den *Diesel 10 *Diesel *Iron 'Arry *Iron Bert *Gordon *Mavis *Salty *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Emily *Edward *Toby *Whiff *Scruff *Luke *Paxton 3 Speed RC Engines *Percy with Mail Car *Diesel 10 with Green Van *Toby with Henrietta *Rosie with Troublesome Truck *Edward *Henry *Emily *Whiff with Garbage Truck *Luke with Blue Mountain Quarry Stone Truck *Bash with Blue Van *Dash with Red Bolster Wagon *Ferdinand *Scruff with Garbage Truck *Flynn with Water Tank *Belle with Sodor Search and Rescue Center Van Flip Face, Talking, 3 Speed, Reverse and Lights and Sounds *Thomas *Percy *Hiro *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Toby *Emily *Victor *Spencer Talking Engines NOTE: Phrases are not included as well as the 3 Speed RC Engines. *Belle *Percy (DOTD edition) *Diesel 10 *Spencer *Edward *Emily *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Hiro *Hank *Flora *Charlie *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Whiff *Scruff *Dart *Den *Iron 'Arry *Iron Bert *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Thomas (BMM editon) *Luke *Paxton *Stafford *Norman *Sidney Destinations *Misty Island Tunnel *Blue Mountain Quarry Tunnel *Happy Hook Track Packs *Sodor Search and Rescue Track Pack *Blue Mountain Quarry Track Pack *Sodor Blackout Track Pack (with Black Track) Sets *Henry's Health & Safety Set *Dieselworks *Steamworks *Owen *Smelter's Yard *Fergus at the Cement Works Set *Percy's Dark Ride *Sodor Search & Rescue Set *James at the Electric Plant *Gordon's Dark Express Route *Thomas' Faithful Coaches *Build Your own Set *Tree Trouble Set *Bust My Buffers Set *Surprise Surprise Set *Blue Mountain Quarry *Victor Falls to the Sea Set *Narrow Gauge and Standard Gauge Track Packs *Thomas Tracks Down the Truth Set *Fire at the Dieselworks *Thomas Saves Luke Set *Rusty and Owen Set *Rheneas Crosses Blondin Bridge Set *Percy Leads the Way Set *Spencer Chases Thomas Set *See-Inside Talking Action Interactive Set! It is a value set and includes these items: #Talking Thomas #Talking Henry #Talking Gordon #Talking James #Talking Percy #Talking Salty #Talking Diesel #Talking Flynn #Talking Victor's Big Splash! #See-Inside Passenger Coaches #See-Inside Livestock Cars #See-Inside Mail Cars #See-Inside Sodor Horse Show #See-Inside Ice Cream Express #Elsbridge Station #Maithwaite Station #2 feet tall Cranky and Bulstrode at the Docks #Knapford Station #The Fat Controller's office #And a hell of a lot of track. I would price that set for: *USA for 50.99 *UK for 49.99 *AUS for 48.99 Leave a comment below on what you think about my ideas. I know many will ask what codes I would give them, I'll tell you if one asks but if one already has asked what codes I would do, don't ask again. I will also like for you to comment with some ideas for this page. Category:Blog posts